Roads
by kaylbunny
Summary: YuusukeKurama, YuusukeHieiKurama, past HieiKurama. 'From the moment they became an item, Yuusuke had been aware of Kurama’s feelings for the fire demon and Hiei’s feelings in turn.'
1. Attrition

Title – Roads

By – Kaylbunny

Fandom – Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing(s) – Variations of Hiei/Kurama/Yuusuke

Rating – R overall, just to be safe.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Feedback – Some con-crit would be lovely.

Notes – Since I seem to be unable to write more than ten pages by myself, I'm hoping to remedy that by doing a multi-part fic. I have no idea what I'm writing, of course, but I've never let that stop me before. If I write it, the plot shall come. Hopefully. Timeline wise, it's sometime after the Sensui thing, since everyone knows that Yuusuke is a half-demon.

Part One: Attrition.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and human children were out in their masses, laughing and having fun in their trivial little ways. Everywhere he looked Kurama could see smiling happy faces, and those faces in turn gave a passing thought to why the redheaded teenager seemed so sullen before quickly returning to their games. What did it matter to them if he were depressed? They didn't care how some stranger was feeling, being too caught up in their pointless existence to even notice or care, never mind help.

_Not that they could do anything_, Kurama thought. From the minute he woke up there seemed to be a little rain cloud floating above his head, determined to ruin every little thing that he did. Not literally a rain cloud, of course, but in his world it wouldn't have been such a surprise. Kurama saw strange things almost every day, things that no ordinary human could even begin to comprehend.

He briefly wondered what their reaction would be if there really was a cloud hovering over his head, pouring cold rain on him everywhere he went. He snorted. They'd likely look the other way, pretending not to notice. They'd tell themselves that they were seeing things and needed to get more sleep. Humans had a way of making themselves believe whatever they wished, he knew. Strange things didn't happen in their world. Rain clouds did not simply manifest themselves over someone's head, and otherworldly beings did not exist.

Kurama knew this was not true. As a demon he'd lived in the Makai, and as the reborn human Minamino Shuiichi he'd travelled through not only the Ningenkai, but also the Makai and Reikai. He'd seen and did things that would make most humans scream in terror, and had lived his whole human life knowing about and how to do things that ordinary humans could not. It was because of this that his day had started, and continued so badly.

As a member of the Reikai Tantei, it was Kurama's job to take care of any demons that happened to pass through to the Ningenkai. He'd been awoken at an ungodly hour by a phone call from Kuwabara and Yuusuke, telling him to meet them at Kuwabara's immediately. Koenma had sent Botan with a new mission, one that apparently could not wait till a later hour.

And so Kurama had made his way to the Kuwabara household, wishing that he could just turn back and curl up in his bed. Hiei was already there, and Kurama wondered how he'd known there was a mission, since he was fairly certain that the blue-haired ferry girl wouldn't have been able to find him herself.

Once they'd all sat down, she explained to them that a group of demons had passed through the barrier and held a small village hostage. The demons were demanding that several demons be released from the Reikai prison, and every hour that their partners were not with them a villager would be killed. So far three villagers had been slain, but Koenma had no intention of meeting their demands.

Instead, Kurama, Hiei, Yuusuke and Kuwabara would go to the village and dispatch the criminals by any means necessary. A fairly straightforward mission, Kurama had thought. Go to the village, kill whatever didn't surrender, and then come back home. Simple. He had not counted, however, on what met them on their arrival.

The demons had expected that Koenma would send his Tantei, and had planned in advance. Traps had been set around the village, blocking their entrances. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but each trap had a civilian on it. If they were triggered, the human would die and the one who triggered it would be injured.

With no way inside it was left to Kurama to lure them out. He used his plant manipulating abilities to force the enemy out of the trees where they'd been hiding. To use his power on such a scale drained a lot of his ki, and when it came to the actual fight he hadn't been of much help.

Instead, he'd helped Botan to gather the hostages and take them to safety, while Hiei, Yuusuke and Kuwabara fought the demons. All was going well until Kurama turned to see Hiei and Yuusuke fighting two demons side by side. From their positions they didn't see a stray demon behind them, ready to shoot an energy blast at their backs.

Without thinking, Kurama ran forward, mind blank of anything other than saving his friends. "Look out!" he'd shouted, jumping on Hiei and forcing him to the ground. A split second later the demon attacked, and Yuusuke, moving too late, bore the brunt of the blast.

Kurama sighed. Everything after that had happened so fast that it was still a blur in his mind. Seeing Yuusuke falling to the ground, eyes wide open, shock and pain plainly written on his face. Hiei pushing him away, running towards the attacking demon with a new rage. Botan flying into the air, heading to the Reikai for healers. And then Kuwabara, rushing to the fallen Yuusuke, only to see that the energy blast had drove straight through his body, leaving his side torn and broken.

And then Kurama had snapped, finding new power in his anger and charged towards the enemy, killing any that came in his path. By the time he and Hiei had killed all the demons, Yuusuke had already been transported to the Reikai. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara had quickly followed, but were not allowed to see Yuusuke. The half demon was barely breathing, his body shutting down on itself and only his will to live keeping him there.

And then the guilt came. It had been instinct to jump for Hiei; he hadn't even known what he was doing. Kurama knew that whatever he'd done, one of his friends would have been hurt. But that didn't make it any easier. The look in Yuusuke's eyes was flashing in his mind, and it wouldn't go away. He saw it, knew that Yuusuke had a second of disbelief that Kurama had picked Hiei, and could see the hurt that it had caused him.

Even now, hours later and back in the Ningenkai, knowing that Yuusuke would pull through still didn't make it any better. He hadn't wanted to leave the teen's side, but Koenma had told him to, knowing that Shiori would be worried. And so he'd left, feeling the sting of betrayal, knowing that when Yuusuke woke up he'd want him to be there.

And that made it worse, because not only had he unconsciously chose Hiei; he'd also betrayed a trust far more important than friendship. Yuusuke wasn't just his friend, but also his lover. No one but Hiei knew of their relationship, which was both cruel and ironic. From the moment they became an item, Yuusuke had been aware of Kurama's feelings for the fire demon and Hiei's feelings in turn. It had been a constant fear of Yuusuke's that Kurama would one day leave him for Hiei, he knew, and he'd practically made that true by leaving him to die.

_As soon as he wakes up, he'll want nothing to do with me_, Kurama thought. _How can I ever make it up to him?_

Kurama had never made a habit of feeling sorry for himself, but as he made his way back home, thoughts on his unconscious lover, he could do nothing else.

-

Yuusuke didn't mind being unconscious, it was the waking up part that was a bitch. He never could get used to the feeling in his body from not moving for a long time. And then there was the pain. That was usually on the top of his list of Bad Things to Wake Up To, and having been knocked unconscious so many times as a Reikai Tantei he'd managed to make quite an extensive list. The best part of it, though, was seeing the people that had watched over him as he slept, happy that he was alright. It was always nice to know people cared, even if it took a life threatening accident to show it.

This time, however, he wished he could stay under for longer. As he slowly regained consciousness and his senses began to focus, he knew he wasn't in the room – wherever he was – by himself. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Yuusuke?"

"The one and only," Yuusuke answered, squashing down the emotions that the fox-demon's voice brought. He heard Kurama sigh in relief, and turned his head to look at his face. There were faint worry lines across his brow, and Yuusuke could tell that he felt guilty about what had happened. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Kurama told him, leaning forward in his chair. "We're in the Reikai. You had to be treated here due to the extent of your wound."

Yuusuke winced as he remembered the large chunk missing from his side. He knew that it must have been serious if he wasn't able to heal it himself using the Spirit Wave that Genkai had taught him. He resisted the urge to look down and see the new set of scars that would no doubt cover his side. "And the villagers?"

"All safe and accounted for. Botan took care of it."

"Oh. Good." He didn't know what else to say. So many things were running through his mind, clamouring for attention, but at the same time he knew that they would only bring another change. He'd only just become used to life with Kurama, and didn't want to loose it. Yet he knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later. Aversion was never his style, but he didn't know how much he could take after waking up.

Kurama let the pause sink in, seemingly as uncomfortable as Yuusuke. He rarely saw him like this. Kurama seemed to be naturally cool and confident, being nervous didn't suit him. "We were all worried about you. There's been someone by your bed at all times."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I imagine I'll survive missing a couple of days. Besides, this is more important."

Yuusuke didn't answer, but made to sit up. Kurama sat back and let him, knowing that Yuusuke was fully able to judge his own condition. He couldn't help the little sigh of relief that came as Yuusuke managed to sit himself up with only a small wince, though.

"Kuwabara's waiting outside, if you want me to bring him in."

"Nah," Yuusuke said, leaning to the side a little to test his mobility. "I'll go see him myself." He slowly climbed out of bed, noticing only after the sheet fell from his body that he was half naked. _Huh_, he thought. _I must still be a little out of it_. Wordlessly, Kurama handed him some clean clothes and a pair of sneakers.

"I'll wait outside," he told him, standing gracefully from his chair and walking to the door. "I'm glad you're awake," he said, smiling softly, before opening the door and walking out.

Yuusuke let him go, not knowing what to say. _What do you say to the man who has everything you want, but can take it all away in a second?_

-

"Urameshi!"

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yuusuke greeted, walking down the corridor. He'd left the healers and was on his way to see Koenma. Kurama walked by his side, not saying anything. Yuusuke took it as a good sign that the fox-demon had even stayed with him.

Kuwabara marched right to Yuusuke's side, looking at where he knew the newly healed wound to be before speaking again. "Everyone was worried, you jerk. You heal too slowly."

Yuusuke shrugged. "Another day, another broken bone. Did you guys leave any demons for me?" he asked, cracking his knuckles and smirking. "I have a score to settle."

"Like we'd leave any alive after what they did," Kuwabara snorted.

"Che, you guys take all my fun," the half-demon joked, continuing to walk along the corridor. "What does the toddler want with me anyways? I'm not staying here all day."

"Just to check how you are," Kurama told him, speaking for the first time since he'd left the room. "If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. I told Shiori I'd be back for lunch." When Yuusuke didn't answer, Kurama spoke again. "I'll visit you later," he told him, a pointed look on his face.

"Okay. Later, Kurama."

"Bye, Yuusuke, Kuwabara."

As Kurama walked down another corridor and out of their sight, Kuwabara turned to his friend. "What was that all about?" He could almost see the tension between the two. Yuusuke and Kurama usually got on great, but today they seemed strained, like they'd been arguing.

Yuusuke shrugged. "How should I know?"

"If you're lying to me I'll kick your ass. Injured or not."

"Ha!" Yuusuke laughed, poking Kuwabara in the side jokingly. "Like you could. I could beat you in my sleep." He'd known it wouldn't be easy to keep it from Kuwabara. Like his sister, he had a way of sensing things that others didn't, and not just otherworldly energy. Kuwabara wasn't nearly as thick as most people thought him to be, he just played up to it a lot.

"You wish, Urameshi. But I can take the hint. I'll be the bigger man and leave it alone." Either Yuusuke would come to him in his own time, or he'd find out himself. He hoped that Yuusuke would tell him, though, since that way would probably involve fewer arguments. He didn't mind a good fight, but between friends it just wasn't necessary.

"Whatever," Yuusuke shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant but was really relieved. He didn't like lying to Kuwabara, but he didn't even know about his relationship with Kurama, and wouldn't be able to understand why Yuusuke was mad. He made a promise to sit Kuwabara down and tell him everything, just as soon as he'd sorted things out himself.

They made the rest of the journey to Koenma's office with Kuwabara filling Yuusuke in on Keiko's reaction to his injury. She had cornered Botan in the Ningenkai to find out what had happened to Yuusuke, and the ferry girl had no choice but to tell her. Yuusuke had visibly winced when Kuwabara told him. Keiko was his oldest friend, and he knew that she worried the most whenever he went on a mission. He felt a little guilty at making her sad, but he knew that deep down she understood why he did the things he did. Just before they entered Koenma's office, he promised that he'd go visit Keiko the moment he was back in the Ningenkai. She deserved that, at least.

Fortunately, Koenma didn't keep them for long. The godling knew perfectly well that Yuusuke would refuse staying another night at the healers, so he had arranged for a medic to check over Yuusuke before he left. To everyone's relief he was given the all clear. He'd be sore for a while, and it would take a couple of days to replenish his energy, but was otherwise in perfect health.

"It'll take more than an energy blast to keep me down," he told them triumphantly.

Koenma shook his head, somewhat amused. "One day you'll be made to eat those words, if you're not careful."

Yuusuke grinned. "But you'd just bring me back to life, right?"

"Don't push your luck."

Yuusuke left with Kuwabara after teasing the godling a little more. They parted ways when back in the Ningenkai, Kuwabara heading home and Yuusuke going to find Keiko. Part of him wished that his friend had tagged along, but he knew that it'd be best to meet her on his own. After all, Keiko was the one person he could always count on knowing how she'd react.

It made him feel better, knowing that he had control over some part of his life. He just wished that he'd figure out what to do with the rest of it, and soon.

To Be Continued.

This may just be my interpretation of what I saw, but (in the episode that Yuusuke defeats Rando and she heals Kuwabara) Genkai said that her powers were originally used for healing, right? And in the fight with Sensui, when he'd been shot and fell unconscious, Yuusuke was able to heal himself using Spirit Wave (I'm not even sure if that's the right name). By all means, correct me if I'm wrong. I'm new in this fandom, after all (and yes, I know I'm using names from both the sub and dub. I'm sure you'll get over it).

Also, the 'Don't push your luck' part is me referencing Enma's Torment Theatre, by Chrissy Sky and Rose Thorne. If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it.


	2. Somethings Got To Give

Part Two: Something's Got To Give.

In the beginning of their partnership, Hiei and Kurama had come to an agreement. While neither of them had any want for a relationship, they couldn't deny their physical attraction to each other. Being demons had nothing to do with their decision; it had simply seemed like a good idea at the time. Having someone to go to for sex and knowing that it wouldn't be expected to go any further was as much freeing as it was mutually beneficial.

What they hadn't expected, however, was for their friendship to grow. Over the months they had come to build a tentative bond, something so subtle that neither demon had noticed till it was too late. Hiei's visit's were no longer filled with only hot kisses and fevered touches. Somewhere down the line they had started to spend their evenings just talking, or even sitting in comfortable silence.

They never talked about their coupling. Kurama had once joked that they were 'friends with benefits' and Hiei had flinched as soon as he'd heard the words. He would admit that he opened up to Kurama like no one else, but to be told that they were friends … He had no problem with being the fox's friend, his problem was with knowing that they couldn't be close and carry on being intimate. To do that would involve a level of closeness on par with a relationship, and he simply wasn't ready to bind himself to someone to such a degree.

When Kurama had began to hint that he wanted something more, Hiei knew that something had to give. It didn't take long for him to decide what. If he had to choose between having a friend he could trust completely and a convenient lover, the friend would win out every time. Trust was something so rare in Hiei's life that he couldn't bring himself to risk losing it.

Kurama had taken his choice in his stride, seemingly indifferent to it. But Hiei saw the hurt in the Youko's eyes that he couldn't cover in time. And it pained him, to know that he'd caused it. He only hoped that the fox would come to understand his choice in time.

From that day on, the only time they touched each other was in friendly gestures or helping the other after a fight. And for a while, Hiei had coped fairly well with it. He pushed his feelings for Kurama down, refusing to even think about them or give it a name. The lust wasn't as easy, since Kurama exuded sensuality in everything he did. Occasionally he would catch the fox looking at him with longing in his eyes, and it took all of his willpower to not walk over and say to hell with it all.

It became even worse when Yuusuke began looking at Kurama with the same expression. The boy was pathetically obvious in his feelings for Kurama, and they had both noticed it straight away. Kurama flirted with the half-demon from time-to-time, as was his nature, but Hiei had noticed when it became more.

It didn't help that he'd walked in on them kissing either. They were in Kurama's room, on his bed to be precise, and were obviously too wrapped up in each other to notice Hiei's arrival straight away. Kurama was the first to notice and broke from the kiss, sadness quickly replacing the lust that he'd seen in his eyes a second before.

Hiei couldn't stand it. He'd turned away, jumping back through the open window and ran as fast as he could. When he'd eventually stopped, he felt like kicking himself for reacting like that. Why the hell should he care if Kurama had another lover? He'd made it perfectly clear to the fox that he didn't want him like that. Kurama was his own person; he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions.

Hiei knew this, told himself over and over again that he didn't care, but nothing could squelch the feeling of betrayal and envy that flared up inside him. And he hated himself for it, knowing that it was a petty thing to feel. That didn't make it any easier to stop feeling, though. Nothing was ever that simple, especially where Kurama was concerned. He doubted if they would ever be.

-

Kurama knocked on the door to Yuusuke's house, waiting patiently for him to answer. He doubted that Atsuko would get up if she were in. The only thing he ever saw her doing was drinking or arguing with her son, and more often than not it was at the same time. He didn't have to wait long. Yuusuke opened the door, towel in his other hand and looking like he'd just jumped out of the shower.

"Come in," Yuusuke said, continuing to towel dry his hair as Kurama took off his shoes. They walked to the bedroom and Yuusuke threw the towel into the corner of his room. "So I guess it's time to talk, huh?"

Kurama nodded. "Come here," he said, holding out his arms. Yuusuke went willingly, resting his head on Kurama's shoulder and holding his arms loosely around his waist. Kurama smiled and tilted the half demon's chin up before leaning down for a kiss. He ran a hand through Yuusuke's hair, un-gelled, just the way he liked it, and still damp from the shower.

Yuusuke pulled away with a sigh. "Was that our last kiss?"

Kurama frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you're going to break up with me," Yuusuke told him, turning his back and walking towards his bed, "then do it now."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

Yuusuke snorted, sitting himself down. Kurama followed and sat at the end, facing Yuusuke. "'It figures. So why did you do it?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I wasn't thinking at the time, it was pure instinct. I know you want a reason, but I can't give you one."

Yuusuke nodded. "And what does Hiei think about it?"

"He pushed me out of the way and called me an idiot. I haven't seen him since."

Kurama kept silent and watched as Yuusuke digested this new information. He knew what Yuusuke had thought Hiei would do. He thought that the fire demon would take Kurama saving him as a sign that he really wanted him, not Yuusuke. Yuusuke probably expected that Kurama had come tonight to say that he'd changed his mind about the relationship. He would have laughed if he didn't think Yuusuke would take it the wrong way.

Yuusuke sighed. He was tired, both mentally and physically. So much was swimming through his mind that he just wanted to sort something out, and quickly before it drove him insane. "Look, I've said it before and I'll say it again, if Hiei's who you really want, then go be with him. No, don't say anything yet," he added, seeing that Kurama was about to protest. "I see the looks you give each other. I'm not blind. I'd just prefer you figured out what you wanted to do now, rather than later. If you don't then it won't be fair on all three of us. If this keeps going on then it's going to affect our friendship, and probably Reikai stuff too."

Kurama nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before turning completely serious. "Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked, not waiting for a reply. "Good, now it's my turn. What I did meant that you nearly died. I know that, but I can't change it. I'm not here out of any obligation or because I feel I need to apologise. I'm here because I want to be."

He stopped for a moment and moved closer to Yuusuke, picking up his hand and twining their fingers together. "Hiei and I could have been a couple, but he chose differently. I can't deny that I sometimes think about what could have been, but do you really think I would stay with you this long just to throw you away at the first chance Hiei gave me? I hope you know me better than that. You're the first real partner I've had in a long, long time, and that means a lot to me. But I can't stay if you're always going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. I need to know that you can trust me."

Yuusuke didn't answer for a moment, but squeezed his partner's hand gently. "I guess we both have things we need to sort out." Kurama nodded. "I'll find Hiei tomorrow. It's probably best if I talk to him alone, at first."

"Though we should all talk together at some point," Kurama added. He had no doubt that Yuusuke could pull through this, but until the three of them were comfortable around each other then it wasn't going away. Simply pushing something to the side and hoping it would go away never worked, he knew. The best way was to tackle it head on.

"Sure," Yuusuke said and then yawned. He'd been fighting his fatigue, knowing they had to get the talk over with. Now that they seemed to have covered some ground he felt ready to just collapse on his bed. Preferably with Kurama beside him. "I think I'm gonna take a nap. You staying?"

"If you want me to," Kurama replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You need to regain your strength." Yuusuke nodded, pleased, and began taking his shirt off. Kurama watched as his skin was bared, noting his skin where the blast had landed. It was slightly pink, like after having sunburn and your skin peels. He guessed that it would stay that way for a couple of days until it completely healed. His skin would return to its normal colour, but he'd never get rid of the scars.

Kurama gently ran his hand over them, tracing the pattern. Yuusuke blushed. "I was kinda just hoping for sleep, you know."

"I know. Maybe later," he added, before removing his own clothes. Soon they were both clad only in boxers, and had lay down under the blanket. Yuusuke sighed, leaning his head on Kurama's chest. They weren't through the woods yet, but at least they were still together.

-

The next morning Yuusuke was busy getting ready for school when there was a knock on the door. Kurama had left several hours earlier, so he knew it wouldn't be him. He walked to the door, feeling even more puzzled as he felt a familiar presence on the other side.

He opened the door to see Hiei there, looking like he didn't know why he was there either. "Not that I mind," Yuusuke said once Hiei had walked in "but what are you doing here this early in the morning?" _And using the door_, he added mentally. He wasn't sure that Hiei would appreciate him saying it out loud. He looked annoyed as it was.

"We need to talk."

Yuusuke nodded. He'd been planning on looking for the fire demon later for the same reason; he didn't see why they couldn't do it now. "So talk."

"You're going to school. I'll walk with you," Hiei told him, noting that Atsuko was awake and watching television. He'd rather not do this in front of Yuusuke's mother. It was bad enough he was doing it at all, he didn't need the added weight of humiliating himself in front of a woman.

"Sure, I'll just get my bag." They walked out when Yuusuke was ready, and he shouted over his shoulder that he'd be back later. His mother didn't reply. He hadn't expected her to. "So, would it be stupid of me to ask what this was about?"

"Kurama," Hiei replied. "He feels that you're threatened by me."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that …" Saying it like that sounded like Yuusuke was scared of the demon. Well, if he was honest, to a certain extent he was. No sane person would want to put themselves on the wrong side of Hiei's dragon, and Yuusuke liked to think he had at least a little sanity left. "You guys have history, is all. Even I get jealous sometimes."

"I gave up Kurama. All we have now is history." _He sounded a little sad when he said that_, Yuusuke thought. But before he could say anything, Hiei was carrying on. "I'm not going to do anything to harm either of you. Not in that way."

"Well, that's good to know," Yuusuke grinned. "I know we have our differences, but I like you. I wouldn't want to give up being your friend because of it."

Hiei snorted, though Yuusuke knew he wasn't doing it to scoff Yuusuke's statement of friendship. The little fire demon had proven his loyalty many times, something that Yuusuke was glad for. He didn't want to lose that. "You should come by my place tomorrow night; I think Kurama's got some Makai liquor." He grinned down at Hiei who smirked in return.

"I'll think about it," he said, before disappearing. Yuusuke knew that he was off to find Kurama, and he stopped himself from feeling any jealousy. Although Hiei hadn't said it, he knew that he wanted Yuusuke to trust him. They both did.

Instead he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He was nearly at school and could see Kuwabara walking a little way ahead. "Yo, Kuwabara!" he shouted, running up to the orange-haired teen. "Can I borrow your math homework? I forgot to do mine."

"You should have done it yourself, Urameshi. You're not the only one with a life, you know."

"Pfft, if you remember I was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. It's kind of hard to do any work when I'm near death, you know. You should cut me some slack."

"Somehow I don't think the teacher will believe you," Kuwabara laughed. "You should tell him though; I could do with a good laugh."

"Some friend you are."

"I know."

-

Kurama was leaning against a tree outside of school when Hiei arrived. "I thought I'd be seeing you this morning," he said in greeting, idly tracing patterns on the bark with one hand. "Did you speak to him?" He didn't need to say Yuusuke's name, they both knew who he was talking about.

"He mentioned something about liquor," he replied, which Kurama correctly interpreted as 'Yes, I did speak to him'.

"There's no better method of bonding than excessive drinking," the fox joked, smirking down at Hiei. "I was thinking of taking him to Pier. Are you coming?"

Hiei shrugged. "Depends. Is that why you're getting him drunk?"

"Partly. I don't think he'd appreciate going sober, the first time at least."

If Hiei remembered correctly, Kurama had also gotten him drunk the first time they went to Pier. Once he'd seen what it was like, he'd quickly decided that he'd rather be drunk every time he went. He had no problem with the things that happened there, but he knew that Yuusuke would more than likely feel a little uncomfortable.

"If all goes well, we could make it a regular thing," Kurama told him, looking at the school children walking by. He felt detached, he and Hiei on the one side and all the humans on the other. It was vaguely satisfying; to know that even on Ningenkai he still fit in with someone.

Hiei didn't answer, but Kurama knew he was considering it. "It'll get easier with time," he told him, speaking softly. Hiei raised a brow. "Hast thou no faith in me?" Kurama chuckled. "Seriously Hiei, we'll make it work." He couldn't loose either of them, not now. They were both an important part of his life.

When the bell signalling the start of school rang, Hiei still hadn't answered. Kurama hadn't really expected him to, Hiei didn't have to speak for Kurama to hear him. He pushed himself from the tree, walking forward a few steps before turning back to Hiei who was still standing there, watching him.

"Don't stay away next time," Kurama said, and continued walking to school. He could feel Hiei's gaze on him all the way to the doors.

To Be Continued.

Notes: Why didn't Yuusuke smack Hiei and tell him to keep away from his man (or vice-versa)? What's Pier? Why do they have to get Yuusuke drunk? And why the hell hasn't there been any smut yet, damn it? Good questions, all. I'll tell you the answers when I figure them out myself. I made it past my ten page goal, so I'm pretty damn happy about that (I feel all accomplished). Still don't know what I'm writing, but that doesn't really matter, does it? p 


	3. Uncommon Valour

Part Three: Uncommon Valour.

As first kisses go, Kurama and Yuusuke's had been fairly simple. Not that that made it any less special. Yuusuke had been leaving little hints to the fox-demon for a while, with small smiles and soft touches that were more than just friendly. Kurama could see that Yuusuke wanted him; he could almost taste it on his tongue whenever Yuusuke looked at him with heated eyes. He knew, however, that Yuusuke would go no further, so Kurama had decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Don't do it if you're not going to follow through," he'd said, and that had been all the prodding Yuusuke needed. He'd nodded once, as if accepting a challenge, and pulled Kurama towards him. Whenever he thought about it, it brought a smile to Kurama's face. He wasn't used to initiating a relationship, back in the Makai demons would seek him out to be his lover and he'd accept those who interested him. But in the Ningenkai, he'd quickly found that humans simply didn't interest him in that way.

Sometimes he'd see someone good looking and his human body would react. When this happened he'd be vaguely amused, but wouldn't act on it. There was nothing these humans could do that he couldn't with his own hands, so it had never bothered him. And then Hiei had come and ignited a part of him that had lain dormant for fifteen years.

Hiei's mere touch would set his skin aflame, leaving Kurama sweating, gasping, and wanting more. Then as suddenly as they'd started, Hiei decided he didn't want it any more. Emotional hurt aside, suddenly going from sexually active to celibate was something he knew would take a while to get used to.

Kurama doubted he would have kissed Yuusuke back that day if it weren't for Hiei's actions. In the beginning, Kurama was only attracted to the half-demon physically. Being able to touch someone so powerful was exhilarating. Yuusuke was no normal human, even without his demon side. Kurama had always admired Yuusuke's ability to trust, and also his single-mindedness in protecting those he cared for. It touched Kurama, and was the foundations upon which his feelings for Yuusuke had grown.

It didn't hurt that Yuusuke had the tendency to walk around shirtless, either.

-

When Hiei arrived at Yuusuke's house the next day (through the window in Yuusuke's room, this time), he immediately spotted Kurama and their host. The red head was leaning against the opposite wall, Yuusuke straddling his thighs and kissing him. Hiei rolled his eyes before throwing a shoe he found on the floor at Yuusuke's back.

"Oi, you could have just coughed or something," Yuusuke grumbled, moving from Kurama's embrace and rubbing his back. Hiei hadn't exactly thrown it softly.

Hiei smirked in return, showing Yuusuke that he clearly thought his way was far more amusing.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said, smiling at his friend. His lips were red, no doubt he'd been kissing Yuusuke for a while, and half the buttons on his green shirt were open. "We started without you-"

"So I can see."

"-but we didn't think you'd mind," Kurama finished, ignoring the fact that Hiei had spoke over him. He threw a bottle from by his side to Hiei, who caught it with one swift movement. "Come and sit down with us."

When Hiei sat himself down, Yuusuke eyed what he was wearing. "Why are you wearing human clothes?" Hiei had on a black short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with his normal boots. _He looks nice_, Yuusuke thought.

"No reason," Hiei replied, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Uh-huh. So why do I think you guys are keeping something from me?"

"Would you prefer if I was naked?" Hiei asked, deflecting the question.

"Ask me later."

Kurama laughed. "Yuusuke, drink your liquor."

"And now you're trying to get me drunk.

"That's generally the reason for drinking alcohol."

Yuusuke sighed, picking up his bottle and pretending to be put out. "Fine. But whatever it is can only end in badness."

Half an hour later he was considerably less wary, but he'd blame that later on the effects of the alcohol. Makai liquor was far more potent that the stuff his mom bought and it didn't take much to get him drunk. Kurama and Hiei, who had more of a stomach for the alcohol, were only pleasantly buzzed.

"And there was that demon. What was he called again?" Yuusuke clicked his fingers as he tried to remember. "It's on the tip of my tongue … Oh yeah, Karasu! I remember now. He so wanted you," he told Kurama.

"Who doesn't?" Kurama replied, managing to look completely serious.

Hiei snorted and Yuusuke laughed. "There's this thing called vanity, you know. It's one of the seven deadly sins. You should probably look it up some time."

"Are you saying you don't want me?" Kurama mock pouted.

"I could show you how much I wanted you …" Yuusuke replied, and had crawled half-way onto Kurama's lap when Hiei spoke up.

"I didn't know that watching you have sex was the evening's entertainment."

"Aww, don't get jealous 'cos you're not joining in, Hiei."

"Don't tease, Yuusuke," Kurama chided, looking at Hiei's amused face. He knew that the little fire-demon would have no problem at all watching. In fact, if that glint in his eyes was any indication, Kurama thought that Hiei would quite enjoy it. Interesting. "And on that note, I think it's time we go out."

"Go where?" Yuusuke asked, looking to Hiei to see if he knew. The fire demon gave no indication that he was even listening, never mind knew what Kurama was talking about.

"Just put a shirt and some jeans on," Kurama told him, clearing away the empty bottles of alcohol. "A white t-shirt," he suggested.

Yuusuke shrugged and pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans from his chest of drawers. He changed in front of his friends, seeing no need to leave the room. After all, it's not like either of them hadn't seen it all before. He smirked as he saw that Kurama had been watching him change, and wasn't bothering to hide it. He loved Kurama's forwardness. Yuusuke had come out of his shell a lot in his time as Kurama's boyfriend.

When Yuusuke finished putting on his boots and Kurama convinced him that no, it wouldn't be necessary to gel his hair, Kurama turned to Hiei who was finishing off the remainder of his alcohol. "What do you think, Hiei?" he asked, gesturing to Yuusuke.

Hiei eyed Yuusuke from head to toe, stopping a while where the shirt stretched across his chest. "He'll do," he said finally before standing and walking from the room.

"Did Hiei just check me out?" Yuusuke asked Kurama, watching Hiei walking.

"I believe he did."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or mortified."

"I'd go for the first one." Kurama told him, leading him outside where Hiei was waiting for them. He watched as Yuusuke made sure the door was locked. "Hiei rarely gives compliments. You should be honoured. Shouldn't he, Hiei?"

Hiei glared at the red-head. Everything had to be a game with him. "Let's just go, idiot."

"And now he's back to normal," Yuusuke commented as he and Kurama caught up with Hiei. "I kind of liked the other one," he admitted, winking at Kurama who chuckled in turn.

"Just wait till we get to Pier."

-

Yuusuke could hear the music long before he saw where they were going. "You're taking me to a club?" Not that he had any objections. It was a Friday night, so he didn't have to worry about getting up for school (not that it would have bothered him if it _was_ a school night).

Kurama nodded and took hold of Yuusuke's hand. Hiei was on his left, walking a step ahead. The last time he'd walked down this road it was his hand Kurama held, not Yuusuke's. The thought was vaguely unsettling, but he pushed it aside when Yuusuke spoke again.

"Won't we need ID's?"

"Not if you know the owner," Kurama told him as they walked around the corner. The music was much louder here, and a line of people were queuing along the wall, waiting for admittance. Kurama led Yuusuke straight ahead to where the bouncers were and waved in greeting as two of them motioned him over.

"You coming in?" one of them asked, and Yuusuke could tell that although the man was bulky and could no doubt handle himself in a fight, he'd be an easy guy to get along with. It was all in his smile.

Kurama nodded and two bouncers stepped by to let the three of them past. "Thanks," he said, before following Hiei inside. He still had hold of Yuusuke's hand, making sure to keep his boyfriend close to him.

"Why do I feel like I'm being paraded as your property?" Yuusuke asked when he noticed that more than a few people were staring.

The red-head pulled him closer, navigating their way through the crowd. "That's basically what I'm doing," he admitted. "It's better this way," he added, hoping Yuusuke wouldn't take offence.

"Oh. Cool," he replied, not sure what to say. On the one hand, he was pleased that Kurama wanted people to know that they were together. But on the other, a small part of him bristled at being seen as someone else's. He decided to just focus on the good part. "Where's Hiei?" He hadn't seen the little fire demon since they'd walked in.

"He'll be around here somewhere."

They made their way to the bar and Yuusuke still hadn't spotted their stray friend. He wasn't worried, no one here would be able to harass Hiei if he didn't want them to, but Yuusuke had no idea what Hiei would be like around this many people. Hiei seemed to shy away from crowds and he guessed it was because the fire demon just didn't like humans. Being in a room full with drunk, dancing humans just didn't seem like something Hiei would willingly do.

"Ah, there he is," Kurama told him, leaning close to his ear so Yuusuke could hear him over the music. He pointed to the side and Yuusuke looked over. What he saw made him do a double-take, since he simply couldn't believe what he was seeing was true.

"Hiei dances?" he asked, needing confirmation. To his alcohol muddled state, what he was seeing just didn't add up. Hiei, his hands on some woman's hips, moving along with her to the fast beat of the dance music. And he looked _good_, too.

"Mm," Kurama chuckled, pulling Yuusuke into his arms and embracing him from behind. "It's not so surprising once you know his nature, though I'll admit I was shocked when I first saw it, too."

"Huh," was all Yuusuke could say, his eyes still fixed on his friend across the dance floor. "I think I need a drink."

Kurama laughed and motioned a bartender over. "I think shots are in order."

Yuusuke nodded. "Make mine a vodka."

In less than a minute the bartender was back and handed them each a shot. Yuusuke downed his before Kurama had even paid the man. "Oh come on, Yuusuke," Kurama said once the bartender had moved to serve someone else. "It isn't that hard to believe. Think of his nature."

Yuusuke did. "But he hates people!"

"That's where being drunk comes in handy," Kurama grinned. "You won't really understand it until you see it, but Hiei is as much a sensual creature as you and I. To him, dancing is like a prelude to sex."

"And that's why they're grinding together like that?"

Kurama laughed. "No, I actually think Hiei has his sights set on someone else tonight. The woman he's dancing with is an acquaintance of ours. All they ever do is dance," he told him. "That's her girlfriend, over there."

Yuusuke looked to where Kurama was pointing, but there were so many women watching the two that he didn't try to figure out which one. A thought occurred to him. "Are we in a gay bar?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Considering that I'm kinda gay myself? No. Just never been to one, is all."

"There's a first time for everything," Kurama told him, before downing his own shot. "Why don't you go dance with Hiei?"

"Huh? You serious?" Kurama nodded. "I don't dance."

"Are you scared?"

"No, I just don't know how to dance like that."

"Everyone knows how to dance," Kurama told him. "Hiei will lead. Or is that what you're afraid of?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurama leaned further forward, his lips ghosting over Yuusuke's ear as he spoke and sending shivers down his spine. "I saw the way you were looking at him just now. You wanted him, admit it." When Yuusuke was about to protest, Kurama gently bit his ear to quiet him. "Don't be ashamed, I don't mind. I think you'd look wonderful dancing together."

Yuusuke shivered and pulled away to look his lover in the eyes. He could see the lust there, and wondered whether Kurama was hinting at something more than dancing. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kurama confirmed, pulling Yuusuke forward to seal his lips with a kiss. Yuusuke kissed back, pulling Kurama closer to his body. When they finally broke apart he had to take a few seconds to breathe properly. Kurama had a _very_ talented tongue. "Now go, I'll be watching."

Yuusuke nodded, leaning over for another quick kiss before walking to where he last saw Hiei. He couldn't help but sway a little to the beat, and at one point he could have sworn someone tried but feel his butt.

When he neared Hiei he saw the fire demon say something to his dancing partner who nodded and glanced Yuusuke's way. He saw her wink at Hiei and say something before turning and walking into the crowd.

"Did Kurama send you over?" Hiei asked, eyeing Yuusuke consideringly.

"Well, yeah," Yuusuke admitted, a little sheepish. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Hiei glanced over to where Kurama sat at the bar and nodded once, a silent conversation between the two that Yuusuke didn't catch. Whatever went on, Hiei seemed to have accepted it, because he placed one hand on Yuusuke's hip and pulled him closer.

Yuusuke blushed but draped his arms around Hiei's shoulders. He'd never been this close to the fire demon before, and noticed that Hiei was only a head shorter than himself. When Hiei placed a leg between Yuusuke's he was a little shocked, and it took him a minute to get used to the beat that Hiei was leading them to.

Their hips ground together, and Yuusuke was struck by how intimate it was. Their dance wouldn't look out of place in a bedroom, he knew, and he suddenly understood what Kurama meant about Hiei's sensuality. Hiei was warm against him, his body heat seeping through their clothes and making Yuusuke hot. He could almost feel Hiei's hand on his hip as though there were no jeans separating it from his skin.

Song after song passed, Yuusuke not knowing when one ended and another began, and he was so caught up in just moving that he didn't notice just how aroused he was. He was about to pull away and apologise when he noticed that Hiei was in the same state, his erection pressed against Yuusuke's thigh. It felt so _good_, feeling the friction on his length and Hiei's heat burning him up that he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. As soon as he did, a stray thought popped into his head. _What the hell am I doing?_

As if hearing Yuusuke's thoughts, Hiei pulled away and looked over to the bar. Kurama was making his way over, his eyes never leaving Yuusuke's flushed face. "Come, I found a table for us," he told them as he reached their side. Taking Yuusuke's hand he turned and offered Hiei the other. "Are you coming?"

Hiei glanced at his hand as if weighing his options, then looked into Kurama's eyes. Yuusuke could see that they were doing the silent conversation thing again, but decided not to comment. He had enough trouble trying to control his hormones. Hiei shrugged and took Kurama's hand and they all walked through the dance floor, Hiei leading the way. He seemed to know where they were going.

"I feel like your pimp," Kurama told them as they sat down. He had to raise his voice a little for them to hear over the music. "People kept coming to me, asking if they could dance with you both."

"I'm not your whore," Yuusuke replied, pretending to be angry.

"No, but you both looked good out there. Very sexy," he added, grinning over at Hiei.

"Ignore him, Yuusuke, he's permanently in heat."

Kurama laughed. "Maybe, but I could also say the same of you both."

Yuusuke blushed, muttering something about demons and their sex drives. Kurama decided not to mention that Yuusuke was part demon himself, but settled for leering at him. "Did you enjoy dancing, Yuusuke?"

"Obviously." Yuusuke sighed when Kurama glanced down at his lap purposely. "What are you getting at, Kurama? I know I'm drunk, but I was bound to notice at some point that you're practically throwing me at Hiei."

Hiei, who had been watching the dancers turned to look at Kurama, obviously wanting to see how the fox answered this.

"You can't deny that you want him, Yuusuke. If I hadn't came over a minute ago you would have went a lot further than dancing. So tell me, are you just flirting or do you want to take it further?"

"What?" Yuusuke shouted, looking back and forth between Hiei and Kurama. "You can't just ask me something like that!" Kurama, his boyfriend, was asking him if he wanted to have sex with another man. There was something about it that just didn't add up.

Kurama chuckled. "It's called a threesome, Yuusuke." When Yuusuke did nothing but stare at him, Kurama sighed and took hold of one of his hands, rubbing his thumb over Yuusuke's palm. "I'm not going to think any less of you if you admit it, I'll be right there with you. Think about it, Hiei beneath you, naked and moaning your name, and me behind, making you scream…"

Yuusuke shivered. Sex with both of them? His body was behind the idea, and making it known quite forcefully. His mind had shut down as soon as Kurama told him how he wanted it. He had no more complaints. "Okay, I'm in. Hiei?" he asked, holding his hand out to his friend and soon to be lover.

Hiei accepted, twining his fingers with Yuusuke's and pulling the half-demon towards him. "Just for tonight," he said, before covering Yuusuke's lips with a kiss.

Kurama watched as they kissed, his face devoid of all emotion. _Just for tonight_, he thought. _One last time_…

To Be Continued.

Here's how it should have went:

Kurama: Go have sex on the dance floor with my ex lover in-front of this large group of sweaty humans so I don't feel guilty about dumping you later, bitch.

Yuusuke: No.

Kurama: Do it, human!

Hiei: Human's smell. Take one step closer and I'll fry you.

Yuusuke: Wanna dance?

Hiei: No. 

Yuusuke: Cool.

Kurama: Hiei and I are so obviously not over each other, so do you mind if I fuck him on the side?

Yuusuke: You ever heard the word 'monogamy'?

Kurama: I suppose you could join in.

Hiei: Humans. Smell.

Yuusuke: Dude, who do I punch first?


	4. Crossroads

Part Four: Crossroads.

Hiei knew what Kurama was planning to do as soon as he'd mentioned going to Pier. Understanding _why_ was a completely different matter. Every time he thought he understood the fox, he'd go and do something to keep him guessing. It was irritating, to be so close to him and not know what was going through his head. Especially when his games included Hiei.

He accepted the fact that Kurama was giving him a gift, but didn't know whether to be happy about it. Inviting him into Kurama and Yuusuke's relationship, even for a night, seemed to be a huge risk on the fox's part. If Yuusuke hadn't been interested he could have ended the relationship then and there, something which Hiei knew Kurama didn't want to happen.

Even in sleep they sought the other out, and some masochistic part of Hiei had made him sit and watch. How could he have put himself through that only to have one more night with Kurama? He quietly rose and gathered his clothes, dressing quickly. He should have known that Kurama would be awake.

"Leaving?" he asked, green eyes staring up at Hiei.

Hiei nodded, walking to the window. "It's better this way."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Nothing has changed since then," Hiei told him, referring to the reason he'd broke off their arrangement. He glanced at Yuusuke, who had an arm threw over Kurama's chest, holding his boyfriend close. "We want different things."

Kurama sighed, sadly. "I'm sorry if my actions last night hurt you, Hiei. That was never my intention."

"I know."

Yuusuke stirred, cutting off whatever Kurama was about to say. "Shh," he said, kissing Yuusuke's cheek. "Go back to sleep." When he turned back to the window, Hiei was gone.

Sometimes loving someone meant knowing when to walk away.

-

When Yuusuke woke up the next morning, several thoughts immediately came. Firstly, the room was far brighter than it had any right to be. Secondly, his head felt like a marching band had set up camp in there. And thirdly, there was only one person lying beside him, which was an odd thought to have really, since there was no reason for anyone else to be there.

Then it all came rushing back to him. Getting drunk, going to Pier, dancing with Hiei, and then coming home, where the three of them had … _What the hell have I done?_ He groaned, both from the realisation and his pounding headache.

"Hangover?" Kurama asked, sounding like he'd been awake for a while. "Here, chew this. It'll help with the headache." He handed Yuusuke what seemed to be a leaf, and when he didn't eat it straight away, Kurama decided to tease him. "And your breath."

"Hmph, see if I give you a good morning kiss."

"Oh, I'm wounded." Kurama joked, watching as Yuusuke chewed the leaf. He waited till he knew it would have worked. "Better?"

"Mm. Where's Hiei?" Having no reason to wait till later, Yuusuke thought it would be better to talk about it.

"Genkai's."

"Oh."

"Did you really expect him to stay?" Kurama asked. Hiei had said it was only for the night.

Yuusuke sighed, closing his eyes. "I didn't expect any of this." Two days ago he'd been angry with Kurama for wanting Hiei; he never thought he'd know what it was like to be with the fire demon.

"Do you regret it?" It was important to Kurama that Yuusuke harboured no ill feelings towards Hiei. _If_ _he's angry with anyone it should be me_, he thought. _I'm the one who pushed it_.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to treat him now?"

"The same as you always have. Hiei will pretend it never happened, I suggest you do the same."

Yuusuke snapped his eyes open. How could Kurama just calmly say that? "How can I do that? We had sex, for fuck's sake! I can't just forget that it happened."

"Yuusuke," Kurama started, stroking his arm to calm him. "This is why three-way relationships never work out. Hiei would never have done it if he didn't think you could handle it."

Yuusuke snorted. "Handle what? The morning after or being ravaged by two horny demons?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Don't even try to tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Well, yeah, but-" A thought suddenly popped into his head. "Holy crap! Did I cheat on you?" Kurama couldn't help it. He laughed, loud. "Why are you laughing at me?"

It took a little while for Kurama to calm down enough to speak. "Yuusuke, it's called a threesome, stop worrying about it. I was there, remember? I touched Hiei just as much as you did."

Oh, Yuusuke remembered. That was the hard part. "Nothing's ever simple with you, you know that?"

Kurama shrugged. "It makes life interesting. Look, if it makes you feel any better you can just say that I got you drunk and coerced you into it."

"That's exactly what happened." Yuusuke told him, matter-of-factly.

"Well, partly," Kurama admitted, but they both knew it wasn't all on him. "Hiei wanted you and you obviously wanted him. I just helped it along. Would you have preferred if I weren't there?"

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't."

Kurama smiled, kissing his cheek. "Good answer. I don't see why we should have a problem with this. Unless you've developed a taste for fire demons, of course, then we may need to have another talk."

Yuusuke laughed. They'd been having a lot of talks in bed lately. "Do they have a rehab for that?"

"I'll check it out."

"Cool, while you're doing that I'm gonna make breakfast." Not that his headache was gone, he felt he'd be able to stomach cereal, at least. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Kurama replied in a way that made Yuusuke feel he was the meal.

"Kurama, I meant food," he told him, laughing as Kurama pulled him onto his chest. "Kurama!"

Food could wait.

-

When he realised that he'd been all but neglecting Kuwabara, Yuusuke decided he needed to tell his friend just why he'd been spending so much time away. Kurama had offered to do it with him, but Yuusuke thought it would be better to do it alone. He understood Kuwabara better, and wanted to make sure he was okay with it.

That didn't mean he knew how to tell him, though. Somehow coming out and saying 'Sorry I haven't been around lately, but I've been too busy screwing around with my boyfriend. It's Kurama, by the way' just didn't seem right.

Kurama was a big part of his life now, and he didn't want to keep it secret from everyone close to him. As far as he was concerned, being with Kurama was nothing to be ashamed of. He'd never cared for social castings and didn't see why Kurama being male was a problem.

They'd been talking a lot more lately, working their way past their night with Hiei. It had been hard for Yuusuke at first, but he now had a better understanding of his boyfriend. The first time he'd seen Hiei after that night he'd been so shocked that he just stood there, his mouth open and saying nothing.

Hiei stared right back at him and told him he looked like a frog waiting to catch a fly, and Yuusuke laughed. Nothing had changed between them. Hiei was still his same irritable self, and knowing that made it easier to pretend nothing happened. He'd never forget the night they shared, but he wouldn't let it come between them. It wasn't worth it.

He and Kurama were stronger now more than ever, and that strengthened his resolve to tell Kuwabara. If he was happy then his friends would be too, right?

"-and then they made me their chief. Are you even listening to me, Urameshi?"

"Huh?" Yuusuke asked, pulled out of his musings. "Was it anything important?"

"I knew it!" Kuwabara shouted, grabbing his friend and pulling him into a headlock. He ignored the fact that his radio was sticking in his side. Punishing Yuusuke was worth the momentary pain.

"Oi, I was joking!" Yuusuke told him, elbowing him in the stomach and taking his chance to escape.

"You've been zoning out all afternoon. What's wrong, your girlfriend dumped you or something?" Kuwabara teased.

Yuusuke couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "You sure you want to know?"

"It can't be that bad."

"You asked for it," Yuusuke grinned and proceeded to tell him all about his boyfriend. Kurama would be proud.

The End.

I hate happy endings.

"-and then they made me their chief." is from Pirates of the Caribbean. I love re-hashing (yes, Chrissy, it's your influence).


End file.
